


A United Front

by k_lynn



Series: It Started With a Wedding [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good thing he's got Magnus, Homophobia, M/M, Malec, Maryse is not good in this, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, be warned, gratuitous overuse of restaurant settings, i made myself emotional, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: “We can start a club,” Simon says brightly. "We’ll call it the ‘People Who Aren’t Good Enough for Maryse Lightwood’s Children’ Club. Magnus can be President.”A Lightwood family dinner. It’s going to be interesting.





	A United Front

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the use of the homophobia tag. If that is upsetting to you, please be warned, I care about your emotional and mental health. The Maryse in this is season one Maryse, that should give you some idea how bad it's gonna get. 
> 
> That being said, this is me, so there is also humor, fluff and Magnus being the loving, awesome boyfriend we all know and love. Also, Alec standing up for what he believes in is my aesthetic.
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://klynnwordsadhoc.tumblr.com/) again. Feel free to stop by.

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Alec leans out of the bathroom, patting a towel over his newly shaven face. “Are you busy next Sunday?”

Magnus looks up from the two shirts he has laid out before him. “Is this a trick question?”

Alec comes out of the bathroom fully, one brow arched. “No,” he says slowly. “Did it sound like one?”

“Usually you know my schedule better than I do,” Magnus replies with gentle teasing.

Alec scoffs an amused sound and drags a t shirt over his head. The red one, since it's his favorite. “You didn’t mention anything and I would know if you used that calendar I shared with you.”

Magnus laughs, “Ever my regimented soldier. If I used that calendar, it would fly in the face of my free spirited artist ways. But it’s a valiant effort, darling.”

Magnus puts up with a lot from him, Alec knows that, so he lets the calendar thing go for the moment. He just thinks it would be convenient, for planning purposes. It’s a source of endless amusement for Magnus.

“So? Plans for Sunday.”

Magnus taps his fingers against his lip, half his attention still on the shirts. One is lavender edging on gray and the other is black with silver detailing. Alec pauses to lean on his shoulder, squeezing his waist.

“I like the black one,” Alec says.

Magnus shoots him an amused look, “You always like the black one.”

Alec chuckles, “True. But it’ll go better if you’re wearing the gray jacket.”

Magnus regards him with surprise and grins. “So it does. You are learning, Alexander.”

Alec smirks, “It’s kinda hard not to with you around.” He watches him shrug on the black and silver shirt. “Sunday?” he prompts.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything. Why?”

“My mother wants to do a family dinner,” Alec replies, already wincing as he says it, because he can see the look on Magnus’ face.

“I just remembered, I have to gargle battery acid, so I simply won’t be able to make it,” Magnus says brightly. He grabs his jacket and heads out of the bedroom.

Alec sighs, waiting a second before he goes after him. He wishes things could be easier, but he just can’t get his mother to accept his choices. This isn’t new, but now it’s affecting Magnus and that bothers him. He goes after him.

“Babe,” Alec tries. “Come on. You have to come.”

“Tell them I died,” Magnus’ voice is tight. He’s trying for humor, maybe, but he’s obviously not happy.

Alec takes his arm. Magnus turns to look at him, but his expression is shuttered. “Magnus. It’s a family dinner.”

“I wasn’t aware I was family.”

Alec draws back like Magnus slapped him, and honestly he may as well have. It would have stung less. Family is the most important thing in the world to Alec, and Magnus is included in that. Magnus is everything to him, and if he doesn’t know that… Alec looks up when he feels Magnus cup his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Magnus says. “That was harsh. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Alec takes his hand. “Have I ever made you feel like that? Or Izzy? Or Jace? Magnus, Izzy adores you, and Jace… Jace has gotten used to you.”

“You and your siblings are not the problem, Alexander,” Magnus says tiredly.

“Then what is-” Alec starts and then he feels like an idiot for asking when he knows the answer. He always did. “My mother.”

Magnus nods, waving a hand at the obviousness of that answer. “That woman hates me. No, she doesn’t just hate me. She despises me.”

Alec sighs, “She doesn’t hate you,” he argues, even though Magnus gives him the most incredulous look he can muster. “It just takes her some time to get used to things.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, exasperated, “It’s been seven months.”

“Okay, a _long time_ to get used to things,” Alec sighs. He lifts his hands when Magnus takes an angry breath, “I’m not defending her. Magnus, don’t you see? That’s why it’s so important that you come.”

Magnus gives him a long look and Alec tentatively steps into his space, taking his hands. Magnus looks down at their linked hands. “Why is that?”

“Because she needs to see that this,” Alec lifts Magnus’ hand and holds it against his chest, “Us, isn’t going anywhere. You’re not going anywhere.” He quirks a little grin at him, “At least I hope not.”

Magnus shifts his jaw like he still wants to be irritated, but his body relaxes when Alec pulls him closer. “No, I’m not going anywhere.” He playfully pushes Alec a step back, “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

Alec chuckles, dipping down a little to press a kiss to Magnus’ mouth. “So you’ll come?”

“Yes I will come,” Magnus leans against him, shaking his head. “I know I’m going to regret it, but I will come.”

“Well, we’re going to that restaurant she likes,” Alec offers, hopeful that will make it a little better. “So, it’ll be in a public place. And you know how much my mother hates making a scene. Also, there’s a bar.”

Magnus laughs, “Oh, you know just what to say.”

Alec gives him a little half smile. Hearing him laugh makes him relax a little, though Alec isn’t so sure it’s going to stay that way. This thing with his mother isn’t going to go away, and Alec is honestly at a loss how to make her understand. It’s frustrating. He knows it hasn’t been that long since he finally told her he was gay, but at this point in his life, he’s tired of waiting for her to respect his decisions. A change it may be, but he’s a little less inclined to have patience. He’s happy. He wishes that were enough for her.

Magnus cups his jaw and presses a kiss to his mouth. Alec falls into it, because kissing Magnus is still one of his favorite ways to spend his time. They’ve come a long way from when Alec lost his mind for a second and kissed him when he’d known him for a couple hours, when they hadn’t even gone on a date yet, but Alec doesn’t regret it. Not when he gets to have this. Not when he gets to have this beautiful, kind, wonderful man as the love of his life. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.

Family might be important to Alec, but he knows he’d always choose Magnus. His mother is just going to have to accept that.

Alec breaks off their kiss after a little too long, forcing himself to step back before he convinces Magnus that Isabelle will forgive them for cancelling on their brunch plans last minute, and dragging him back into the bedroom.

He clears his throat, “We’re going to be late,” he says instead.

“God save me from making Alec Lightwood late for something,” Magnus teases, turning away to grab his coat and keys.

Alec scowls at him, though there is no heat behind it, “You know ‘fashionably late’ isn’t actually a thing, right? It’s called being disrespectful.” He shrugs on his coat, checking for keys and wallet.

“Darling, everything I do is fashionable,” Magnus replies easily, completely unrepentant, even as Alec shakes his head at him and sighs in a put upon way.

“What was it you just said to me?” Alec asks, keeping up the offended tone, though he isn’t even a little upset, “’You’re lucky you’re so pretty’?”

Magnus loops his arm with Alec’s and leads him to the door, smirking, “Yes, yes. I know about fifty percent of the reason you’re with me is my looks.”

“Twenty percent, most of the time,” Alec retorts, “Eighty percent right now.”

“Only twenty?” Magnus places a dramatic hand on his chest, and Alec rolls his eyes, “You _wound_ me.”

“Come on,” Alec loses his battle with his amusement and laughs. “Or we really will be late and they’ll start speculating on _why_ we were late. I’d like to avoid that.”

“You know they only do that because it flusters you so much.”

The smile on Magnus’ face is almost enough for Alec to forgive him for his amusement at his expense, but he does not find it as funny as Magnus and his siblings seem to think it is. He’d have thought the novelty of ‘Alec finally has a boyfriend’ would have worn off by now. He’s clearly wrong.

 

* * *

 

They’re the last ones at the restaurant, but they are not late, thank you very much. Alec is surprised to see Clary managed to drag Jace, since Jace isn’t really a brunch kind of guy and usually he uses Sunday as his day to not get out of bed until noon. It’s not even ten am yet. Jace is slouched in a chair next to Clary, looking half asleep still, arms folded into a gray hoodie. Alec takes the seat next to him.

“I don’t know how you manage to look so put together this early,” he grouses at Alec.

“I’ve been up since six,” Alec replies, shaking his head a little.

“I know for a fact Magnus hasn’t,” Jace replies.

“It’s magic, my dear,” Magnus says smoothly, smirking, “I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

Isabelle doesn’t even have the decency to let Alec get in a sip of his overpriced – but strong – Blood Mary before she starts.

“Did you ask about Sunday?”

This is what Alec gets for talking to his sister about things. He blames all the years he spent not seeing her for more than a couple weeks at a time.

“Yes,” he says, his voice tightening a bit. He drapes his arm over the back of Magnus’ chair and rubs his arm, though he isn’t sure he needs the reassurance, since he _looks_ almost amused. “Can we not talk about it?”

Isabelle and Simon share one of those knowing, silent, married couple looks that Alec is really getting tired of and she leans forward, “What’s the problem?”

Alec opens his mouth to tell her to drop it, when Magnus waves a hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture, and Alec knows he’s not going to get out of this conversation. No one listens to him anyway.

“Magnus thinks Mom hates him,” Alec says, defeated.

“Magnus doesn’t ‘think’,” Magnus adds, his voice deceptively light, “Magnus knows.”

Isabelle nods, reaching across the table to pat Magnus on the arm. “She’ll get over it,” she assures like it’s going to help.

“Yeah, Magnus,” Simon adds. “She doesn’t like me much either.”

“Or me,” Clary pipes up, shutting down Jace’s attempt at denial with a look. “She still calls me ‘that Fray girl’ sometimes.”

“She calls me ‘the musician’,” Simon doesn’t look the least bit bothered, “Which, you know, would be flattering, because hey, at least she knows what I do. It’s less flattering that she looks like she ate something sour when she says it.”

“Neither of you are helping,” Alec says, annoyed. And maybe he’s a little sensitive because it took him and Magnus _moving in together_ before his mother stopped calling Magnus his ‘friend’.

“On the contrary,” Magnus puts his hand on Alec’s knee and squeezes it, so that’s at least mildly reassuring and Alec relaxes his shoulders. “I find this extremely helpful.”

“We can start a club,” Simon says brightly. “We’ll call it the ‘People Who Aren’t Good Enough for Maryse Lightwood’s Children’ Club. Magnus can be President.” He raises his glass, “What do you think?”

“It’s a little long,” Alec says, tightly.

“Oh, come on, Alec,” Jace says, choosing this moment to be awake enough to add his two cents in, because he’s apparently decided to betray him too, “She’s always like this and you know it.”

Isabelle nods, “When you joined the Marines instead of going into the Army like her and Dad, I thought she was going to have a stroke.”

Isabelle looks far too pleased with herself for that example, and Alec narrows his eyes, “Oh and you dropping out of Brown with two years left to go to art school and study fashion design went over _so well_.”

“You’re gay,” Isabelle retorts, perhaps a little too loudly, and there’s a beat where they stare at each other and the people the next table over shoot them an uncomfortable look.

Isabelle breaks first, muffling her laughter into her hand, and Alec joins her a second later, and then their whole table has dissolved into laughter that is definitely too loud and now the people the next table over are looking at them like they’ve lost their minds.

“So there’s not really much I could do at this point that would shock her,” Isabelle says once she calms.

“Except,” Simon says, sliding an arm around Isabelle’s shoulders, an exaggerated cock-sure grin on his face, “marry me.”

“My point,” Isabelle says, shaking her head with a fond little twist of a smile, “Is that you and Magnus could be throwing kinky sex parties on the weekend—”

“Who says we’re not?” Magnus jokes.

“Ew,” Jace groans.

Isabelle chuckles, sending Magnus a wink. “You could be doing that,” she continues, “And you, dear brother, would still be the favorite.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Favorite disappointment, maybe.” He feels Magnus squeeze his knee, and he takes his hand, curling their fingers together.

“You’re kidding,” Isabelle says flatly. “You should hear the way she talks about you.” She immediately launches into a passable imitation of their mother, “’Oh Alec made Captain in four years, do you know how rare that is?’, ‘Alec served two tours in active combat, and he has two Commendations and a _Silver Star_.’ ‘Alec only took over the VP position a few months ago, and the company is running smoother than it ever did before.’”

Alec stares at her flatly throughout her entire tirade. “Are you done?”

It’s all well and good for Isabelle to say that, but it would have been nice to hear from their mother. All he’d ever heard his whole adult life was how if he’d joined the Army he could have been a Ranger, and Germany was such a step down from other opportunities, and really, he should focus on civilian contracts, they’re more lucrative. Alec had lived with his mother’s criticism his whole life, really he should be used to it by now. That didn’t mean it didn’t sting.

“Yes,” Isabelle replies. Her expression softens. “Do you think there are other people out there who argue about who’s more of a disappointment to their parents?”

Alec huffs a little laugh before he can stop himself, “No, I think that’s just for us.”

“And I can say this because I married into this family,” Simon adds, “It’s a little messed up.”

“Oh, like your family is perfect,” Isabelle says.

“Hey, my mother is a delight,” Simon defends in mock offense.

“She really is,” Isabelle sighs, her expression put out, “It’s not fair.”

“Can we talk about anything else,” Alec sighs, rubbing his temple with a little shake of his head. He looks at Jace, “Did you get the contract out for Harvers Pharmaceutical like I asked you to?”

Jace gives him a flat look, “Of course. I got it after the third time you threatened to fire me if I didn’t, like you could.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but he can’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “If you weren’t my brother, I _would_ fire you.”

“Boo,” Isabelle exclaims, and Alec gets a wadded up napkin thrown at him. “No talking about work. That’s not better.” She looks over at Magnus, “How do you put up with that?”

Magnus chuckles, “I make interested sounds at the appropriate times.”

“Wow,” Alec says flatly, narrowing a mock glare at him. “It’s eighty percent again.”

“As it should be,” Magnus replies without a hint of remorse.

 

* * *

 

Sunday night seized the city with a snap of unseasonably cold weather. The air turned frigid and a layer of ice beneath a dusting of snow covered everything. People were talking about the possibility of a white Christmas. Magnus sincerely hopes not. New York isn’t the tropics by any stretch, but at least they normally had a few more months before winter really set in. Magnus detests being cold.

As soon as they step onto the street, the wind hits him and seizes his lungs for a second, making him wish his lined brocade coat offered at least a little more protection.

Alec laughs and rubs his arms, “We need to get you a better coat.”

He unwinds the black wool scarf around his neck and loops it around Magnus’, over the knit one he already wore.

“Alexander, you need that,” Magnus protests.

Alec shrugs, flipping up the collar of the black wool duster he’d swapped out his usual leather jacket for. “I’m fine. We _could_ take the car.”

Magnus stares at him for a second, “To get from here to Midtown? At this time of night? We’d never get there.”

He knows Alec is offering to get him out of the cold sooner, which he appreciates, but it’s a lot of trouble to go through.

Alec gives a faint shrug, “So we’re a little late.”

Magnus just continues to stare. “Did I have a stroke? Because I just saw you shrug, oh so nonchalantly, over being late.”

Alec looks at him in amusement, “What?”

“Alexander, my love, the last time I made us late for something, you didn’t talk to me for two hours.”

“Let’s just say I’m not in any hurry to do my mother any favors tonight,” Alec says, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.

Magnus frowns. Alec has been off, to say the least, since the weekend. He’s tried talking to him about it, but Alec just kisses his cheek and insists he’s just stressed, or tired, or some combination of the above. Magnus has been around the block enough to know when to pick his battles. Alec will come to him when he’s ready.

He slips his hand into the crook of Alec’s arm, and leans into him to soak up some of his warmth. There was nothing to do for it now, so Magnus chooses to focus on getting through this evening with minimal damage.

“Let’s go before you do really give me a stroke,” he jokes, but the uneasy feeling he has doesn’t disappear.

The walk from the subway is pretty enough, with the layer to snow not quite turned to brown slush yet, and the twinkle of the lights the city has strung along the streetlights. They meet Isabelle and Simon at the entrance of the restaurant.

Isabelle grins at them, waving as they approach. “Hey,” she says. “Ready for this?”

Alec just rolls his eyes, so Magnus answers for him, “As we’ll ever be.”

“Hey, it could go fine,” Simon says and then winces. “Yup, I just jinxed it. I’m gonna just go inside. Once more unto the breach.” Isabelle catches his arm, laughing and leaning into him.

As they follow them in, Alec slides an arm around Magnus, a guiding hand pressed to his waist. Alec is not the most demonstrative in public, preferring to hold Magnus’ hand, or link their arms, so this, which puts Magnus decidedly in Alec’s space, is unusual.

“What’s this?” he asks, not because he dislikes it, but because he’s honestly a little worried about Alec at this point.

“Does it bother you?” Alec asks in return, giving him a tiny smile.

Magnus doesn’t really have to think about that. He honestly prefers being in Alec’s space. He’s warm and solid and he smells heavenly. “No.”

“Then I’m making a point, let me make it,” Alec looks forward, and his face smooths, but his eyes are still warm.

“Sir, yes sir,” Magnus jokes in return.

Alec chuckles under his breath and shakes his head. Then they near the table where Jace and Clary already wait with the formidable figure cut by Maryse Lightwood. If she were just a bit more likeable, Magnus could almost appreciate her fashion sense, which always managed an understated elegance that was at once feminine and imposing. She rises from her chair to greet them, her gaze sliding over Alec’s arm around Magnus’ waist, and what she thinks of it is known only to her, because Magnus can’t quite read her expression. Her greeting to Isabelle and Simon is a touch chilly, and a lot austere. She kisses Alec’s cheek, though, giving him a brief hug. Alec returns it with a hint of stiffness. Her gaze slides over Magnus in a way that isn’t quite dismissive.

“Maryse, lovely to see you again,” Magnus says, trying solely for Alec at this point.

Maryse nods, “Yes,” she replies. Though her tone doesn’t really do much in the way of returning the sentiment.

Alec takes a seat at Maryse’s right, and Magnus slides into the chair next to him, across from Clary, who gives him a subtle thumbs up half hidden by the edge of the table. It’s a bit closer to Maryse than he would prefer, but it has the benefit of him not having to look directly at her. Isabelle and Simon take the chairs directly across from her. There was symbolism there somewhere, in the placement of Maryse’s children around her, Alec at her right and Jace at her left and Isabelle directly opposite. He really needs a drink if he’s starting to get existential about seating arrangements.

Luckily, their waiter is prompt with the drink orders when he sees a full table. Maryse requests a bottle of wine for the table, and that seems to be the cue for the rest of them to go along with that. Magnus thinks not. He stops the waiter with a light hand on his arm and orders himself a martini, and after a second of consideration, a vodka twist.

He knows Alec is not a huge drinker, but he also knows he wants one. He could see it in the way Alec’s shoulders sunk a little when Maryse ordered wine. He is only stopping himself because of some misguided attempt at peacekeeping, since the only reason he’d refrain is Maryse doesn’t like it when he drinks. Well, since she already thinks Magnus is a bad influence, they can’t really make it worse and Alec is allowed a stiff drink to get through this.

His little act of rebellion seems to have emboldened the rest of the table, because their waiter leaves with a few more drink orders than he had originally started with.

Alec leans a little into Magnus’ space. “Thanks,” he whispers, a little flicker of amusement in his eyes.

Maryse clears her throat, “So, Magnus,” she says, and apparently this is his punishment for drawing attention to himself, she’s going to talk to him first. Oh joy.

“How is your little shop running these days?” she asks in a way that would almost be pleasant if she hadn’t just called his company a ‘little shop’.

Beside him, Alec tenses, but Magnus lays a hand on his arm reassuringly, “Oh, it’s going wonderfully, Maryse, thank you for asking. We’re releasing a new formal line in a few months. One of the main designs was Isabelle’s concept actually. She’s very talented, you should be proud.”

Maryse hums noncommittally, “Yes.”

Magnus presses down the swell of indignation he feels at the way Isabelle’s face falls. He lays a gentle hand on her arm and gives her a bolstering smile.

Alec, bless him, starts talking about work, which Jace picks up on almost immediately, and between the two of them they manage to distract Maryse through most of the first course. The one hiccup is when their waiter brings Alec his drink and Maryse lays a solicitous hand on his arm and comments on his drinking, accompanied by a pointed look in Magnus’ direction.

“One drink with dinner doesn’t make me an alcoholic, mother,” Alec says tightly. “I’m fine.”

It would be funny, except the atmosphere is far too tense for humor, and Magnus just wants to get through this ordeal without becoming an alcoholic himself.

They’re into the second course when Isabelle tells her mother about at trip she and Simon are planning to take in the spring.

“I’m surprised you can afford that, Isabelle,” Maryse says, “Since you are the only income, such as it is, in your household. You should be careful with your money. That trust fund won’t last forever.”

Magnus shares a look with Simon, both of them a little blindsided by how smoothly she’d managed to take a swipe at both of them without ever mentioning them directly. Magnus would be impressed if he weren’t so annoyed.

“Mother,” Alec intercedes, “I’m sure Izzy is fine. She’s very successful. You know that.”

Maryse inclines her head graciously, “Of course, Alec. I’m sure you know better than I do.” Her voice is bone dry, and Alec’s jaw tightens a little. “Oh, Alec, the Maidstones are throwing a holiday party and I won’t be able to attend. I need you to make an appearance.”

Alec sighs, “Yes, mother.”

Magnus knows that Maidstone Financial is one of their biggest civilian contracts. He’s met Bradley Maidstone a few times. The man is loud and boisterous and no nonsense and Magnus likes him. Alec won’t be able to get out of this, but there are worse things to be forced to do.

“The Merril’s daughter Tatum has moved back home from Europe,” she continues. “You were friends with her, weren’t you?”

Alec frowns, thinking for a second, “In high school yes. I haven’t seen her in years. Why?”

“Perhaps you should take her,” Maryse says, like it’s a natural suggestion to offer.

Magnus doesn’t really know what to think or say in the face of her audacity. Alec, however, seems to have a few ideas.

“I’m confused,” He says slowly. “If I _were_ to give up an entire weekend to drive upstate to go to a party, why I wouldn’t bring my boyfriend?” _Who is sitting right there_ is so heavily implied in his tone, he may as well have said it.

“Be serious, Alec,” Maryse replies, shaking her head. “The Maidstones are traditional people. Besides, I doubt very much it would be Magnus’ kind of party.”

“You’re _joking_ ,” Alec hisses. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“I don’t understand why you’re getting so upset, Alec,” Maryse chides. “It’s just business.”

Alec goes tense all over, “Business? You mean the business I’ve been running for almost a year, while also being openly gay? You think Bradley Maidstone would have a problem with Magnus? That’s funny, because he’s met him, more than once and they get along fine.”

“Alec-” she tries.

Alec slams a hand down on the table hard enough to make their plates jump. “No,” he snaps. “You just want me to pretend to be straight to keep up appearance with your friends. And you thought the best time to bring that up was here, in public, in front of my boyfriend, _who I live with_. You have a lot of nerve.”

“Alec, you’re making a scene,” she snaps in return.

“Good,” Alec raises his voice a little, and people are turning to look at them now, “Maybe everyone in the restaurant needs to hear what a fucking bigot you are. I don’t have to listen to this, Magnus sure as hell doesn’t have to listen to this.” He rises suddenly, “We’re leaving.”

Magnus forces himself to react through the shock, grabbing his coat, and helping Alec with his, because his lover is shaking too much to manage it. Alec grabs his hand, and strides out of the restaurant without another glance.

 

* * *

 

Alec is silent the whole way home. Magnus knows he is angry, he can see it in the set of his shoulders, the tense line of his jaw. He also knows Alec well enough to know he needs quiet to deal with things sometimes, before he can talk about them. So Magnus lets the silence stretch until they’re home, shedding coats and scarves and boots.

Alec paces away from him, his expression dark, and Magnus expects Alec is ready to say something. What he does, though, Magnus doesn’t expect.

“I’m sorry,” Alec blurts, like that had been just waiting to burst out of him. “Magnus I’m so sorry.”

It takes Magnus as second, because he can’t fathom what Alec could be apologizing for. He hazards a guess he is apologizing for his silence. “Alexander, love, I know sometimes you need to think before you can talk about what’s bothering you, we’ve talked-”

“No,” Alec says, his face creasing with frustration and pain, and Magnus wants nothing more than to ease it. “No. I’m sorry for what happened. My mother… That was… I never expected she would… That was awful. I- Magnus, please don’t…”

Magnus frowns. Please don’t… What? Be upset? He is, but unfortunately, he wasn’t all that surprised. Be offended? Again, he is, but he's worked too hard to be himself to allow the likes of Maryse Lightwood bring him down. Then he realizes the storm of emotion he sees in Alec’s face isn’t just anger and frustration and hurt. It’s fear, and a hopelessness and longing that makes Magnus’ heart hurt. Please don’t leave. That’s what Alec was trying not to say.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus closes the distance between them and take’s Alec’s face in his hands. “You are not responsible for your mother. I love you,” he whispers fiercely, “And there is not a single thing she or anyone else can do that will change that.”

Alec’s breathing hitches, and he folds into Magnus’ arms, pressing his face into his shoulder and clinging to him like he’s worried he’ll disappear if he lets go.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Magnus strokes Alec’s hair, trying to keep his tone soothing. “I am so proud of you, Alexander. I know how hard that was for you. You did nothing wrong.”

Alec’s arms tighten around him and he shudders slightly. Magnus _is_ angry. Oh, Magnus is furious. But not at Alec, never at Alec. No one is allowed to make Alec feel like he is anything less than perfect the way he is. That _will_ be addressed, but not tonight.

Eventually Alec’s breathing levels and his grip on Magnus loosens a tiny bit. “I love you,” he murmurs against his neck.

Magnus gently urges him to lift his head, “I love you, too, my darling,” he says with a small, warm smile. He strokes his thumb along Alec’s cheekbone, “Why don’t you go take a hot shower and I’ll make you some tea?”

Alec sighs and gives him that tiny crooked grin that made him fall in love with him in the first place, “That sounds good.”

He leans forward then and presses his mouth to Magnus’. It’s slow and gentle and filled with such affection that Magnus’ chest feels tight when it ends. Alec rests their foreheads together for a moment, closing his eyes, and then he steps away.

Magnus watches him disappear into the bedroom, sighing out some of his own frustration. His phone vibrates in his pocket as he’s setting the kettle on the stove. He debates ignoring it, but Isabelle’s name flashes across the screen along with a picture of her and Alec from the only time they convinced Alec to go to a nightclub. Alec is a tiny bit drunk in the picture, his face is flushed, his smile big and bright, his head leaning against Isabelle’s while they use Magnus’ phone to take a selfie. It’s a good memory.

“Hello, Isabelle.” He’s not able to muster much in the way of enthusiasm, but his voice is warm.

“How is he?” she asks without preamble. Of Alec’s siblings, Isabelle is the most protective, so he’s not surprised by her call. He can only imagine how things went after they left.

“Upset, understandably so,” Magnus replies, “I don’t think he’s completely processed it yet.”

Isabelle growls out a sigh, “I can’t believe her. We left, Jace and Clary too, right after you did.”

“I appreciate the solidarity, Isabelle,” Magnus says. “I’m sure Alec will too.”

“How are you?” she asks after a beat.

Magnus smiles a bit, “Unsurprised, if I’m being honest. And frankly furious.”

“I’m angry for you,” Isabelle half growls. “That was _not_ okay. She should be ashamed of herself.” She’s quiet another moment. “Just tell Alec I’ll text him later?”

“Of course,” Magnus says. “Have a good night, Isabelle.”

“You too,” she says, “Take care of my big brother?”

“Always,” Magnus replies warmly.

He says his goodbyes with Isabelle, and by the time he brings Alec’s chamomile tea with a bit of honey out into the living room, Alec pads out of the bedroom in track pants and a t-shirt, looking marginally better than he had before.

Alec takes his mug with a little smile of thanks. Magnus settles on the couch and Alec immediately settles back against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Magnus buries his face against Alec’s damp black hair, inhaling the clean, warm scent of him. No matter the circumstances, Alec fresh from the shower is one of Magnus’ favorite things.

They sit like that, quiet and close, while Alec sips his tea and occasionally nuzzles his cheek against Magnus’ shoulder in the quietly affectionate way that seems to come so naturally to Alec now and Magnus craves more than he thought possible.

On the table beside them, where Alec dropped it when they came home, Alec’s phone vibrates in the staccato rhythm of several text messages. Alec sighs heavily and hands Magnus his cup so he can reach for it. Alec unlocks his phone to six new messages, and Magnus looks over his shoulder without any shame. All Alec does in response is send him an amused look and move his phone so Magnus can see it better.

The first text is from Simon. All it says is, _You are officially my favorite brother in law._

Alec sighs something that is almost a laugh, _Thanks for that dubious honor, Lewis_ , he types back.

The next is from Jace: _If you need to hit things, I’m still looking for a sparring partner this weekend. Love you, bro_.

The tiny smile on Alec’s face widens slightly. _I’ll be there. Thanks, Jace. I love you too_

Clary has sent him three. The first just says: _You’re my hero_. The next is slightly longer, _I know Jace is meeting you at the club on Saturday. Can you avoid the face? We have dinner with my mom and Luke that night._ The last seems to be a continuation of the second, _Which you and Magnus are totally invited to, btw. Also can I tell this story bc that was epic_

Alec rolls his eyes, but the smile doesn’t leave his face. _Thanks, I guess,_ he replies, _I make no promises. And I’d rather you didn’t_

The last is from Isabelle. _I am SO proud of you big brother_. _You are SO brave. You’re awesome, Magnus is awesome, and I love you both so much. I’ll call you tomorrow_

Alec’s smile is big and fond now. His reply is simple. _Thanks Iz. I love you too._

Magnus smiles as well, his heart swelling with the outpouring of support and love Alec is getting from his siblings and their partners. This is how it should be.

“She’s right you know,” he says lowly.

Alec twists a bit to look at him. “What?”

“I am pretty awesome,” Magnus grins.

Alec laughs, shaking his head, “You won’t hear me arguing.”

Magnus tips his head to press a short kiss to his mouth, “In all seriousness, you are very brave, Alexander. I hope you know that.”

Alec sits up, turning to face him completely. He takes the mug from his hand and sets it on the table, and then looks at him seriously, “Only because I have you beside me.”

Magnus bites the inside of his lip. He loves this man so much it scares him sometimes. “And I will always be there, Alexander.”

Then Alec smiles, so warm and beautiful it takes Magnus’ breath away. He pulls Magnus into a hug, pressing his face to Magnus’ shoulder, his arms wrapping warm and solid around him. “I know. Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me for that.”

Neither of them seems to want to move, so they don’t, not for a long time. Eventually, Alec leans back, his expression warm and gentle, none of the earlier pain and frustration present. Magnus is glad to see it gone.

“What would you like to do?” Magnus asks. “We could watch a movie?”

Alec shakes his head, “Honestly I just want to go to bed. Lay down with me?”

Magnus smiles, “There is nothing else I’d rather do more.”

They go to bed, and Magnus wraps Alec in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to his neck. They talk about everything and nothing until Alec relaxes against him and drifts off to sleep. Magnus stays up a little longer, just watching him. He thinks, not for the first time, this is where he wants to be for the rest of his life. And no one, not even Alec’s mother, is going to drive them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm enjoying writing this series a little too much. I have about four more in this AU planned, but if there's something anyone wants to see, feel free to leave me a comment or catch me on tumblr.


End file.
